A Walk to Remember
by Eximaus Xiana
Summary: POST Chron. Of Riddick. Having refused Necromonger lordship, Riddick is left alone and ship less. And what does our brilliant hero do? He takes a walk of course. A walk that may change his life…


Disclaimer: Blow me. Translation: I don't own Riddick.

Summery: POST Chron. Of Riddick. Having refused Necromonger lordship, Riddick is left alone and ship less. And what does our brilliant hero do? He takes a walk of course. A walk that may change his life….

A Walk to Remember

Riddick walked down the ally, rocks and other rubble cluttered the narrow pass. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his head hung low, because he felt low. Depressed, grieving, what ever you want to call it.

'How the fuck could I let Kyra just die like that?' Riddick thought. He had given lordship to Vaako with a warning that if he EVER destroyed another planet again, the next time he saw Riddick would be accompanied with a shiv to his neck. Let's just say Riddick got through to him.

Riddick kept his head so low that he didn't here light footsteps in front of him. When he did hear, his head shot up and he pulled his shivs, ready to attack. The figure stopped. He had his goggles off and could tell it was a woman. She had wavy black hair that went shoulder length, a curvy figure, and a very pretty face. Her head did a little swerve and a look of confusion graced her features. What really got his attention were her eyes, which glowed white. That could only mean she had a shine job as well.

The woman looked at his shivs and stepped back, reaching both hands behind her. Riddick tensed. He heard the sound of metal and watched as she extracted two shivs from her belt. She put her arms to her chest, holding it much the same way Riddick does when he doesn't want his arms in view to anyone behind him. This gave Riddick a chance to look at the detailing on the side.

"No fuckin way," Riddick breathed. The woman nodded slowly as Riddick came to realization. They were identical to Riddick's. She replaced the shivs in her belt and folded her arms.

"So, you're Furyan as well, eh?" The woman said in a velvet voice.

"Yeah," Riddick said, internally dumbstruck. The woman inhaled loudly.

"Well, I must be off." The woman said as she walked around him. Riddick turned.

"Wait," He said, his voice rumbling in his chest. She stopped and turned around.

"Can I buy you a drink? It's not very often I meet a Furyan." Riddick said. The woman smiled.

"Sure,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riddick stepped through the doorway of a pub that was still intact. Amazingly, there were three people in the bar.

"I guess even in a time of war people still find time to drink." The woman said with a chuckle. They sat at the bar and the bartender came up to them.

"What'll it be?" He asked.

"Rum, jinn, and whisky mixed into one shot, please." The woman said resting her elbows on the bar. Riddick's eye brows rose. He turned to the bartender.

"Yeager," He said. He turned back to the woman. "I'd like to see you throw that one back."

She smiled. "Furyan, what are the fuckin odds of that?" She said shaking her head.

"Oh," Riddick said. "I didn't catch you're name." The bartender set the drinks down and walked again. Riddick stretched out his hand. "Richard B. Riddick." The woman froze and a million different emotions flew through her face. Basically, her eyes widened, and her brow furrowed. She took his hand and shook it, reaching for her shot immediately after. She brought the glass to her lips.

"Ohhh, holy shit." She said in a somewhat high pitched voice as she threw her head back, downing the shot. She slammed the glass on the bar face down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Riddick was confused at this point.

"Akasha A. Riddick," She said. Riddick, who was about to drink his shot, dropped the glass. Before the glass hit the floor, the whole bar was still.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Did you ever meet them?" Riddick asked. "You know, our parents."

"I lived with mom until I was 12. Then you were born and that's when we got separated. Mom hid you and sent me to an orphanage, saying she couldn't take care of me and that our home world wasn't safe anymore." Akasha said as they walked down the deserted street.

"I went to slam," Riddick blurted. It was kind of hard to believe she was older than him. She looked so young. Akasha saw the disbelieve.

"Our people live long lives. Some where around 150. Just an FYI," Akasha said. "I went to slam as well. Ursa Luna. You?"

"Butcher Bay," Riddick said, Akasha let out a low whistle.

"Do you have a job?" Akasha asked. Riddick shook his head. They kind of went into a catching up conversation. "I'm an assassin."

Riddick gave a short laugh. "Figured as much. You don't carry you're self like a civilian, more like a hunter." Akasha looked around. She punched a few keys on her wristwatch and a low rumble sounded that grew louder.

"I'd love to stay and chat some more but I really must be going. Places to go, people to kill." Akasha said as a small ship came into view.

"People need killin' I suppose," Riddick said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I gotta job on H4." Akasha said as she withdrew and object from her pocket and handing it to Riddick. It was a neck lace.

"What is it?" Riddick asked inspecting it.

"It's a ceremonial birthing necklace. Each newborn gets one. Mom gave yours to me with instructions to give it to you if I should find you. She didn't want you to be recognized." Akasha said as she reached into her shirt, withdrawing an identical necklace. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get you're shivs?"

"I found them in a dumpster. I couldn't believe someone would throw away two perfectly good shivs." Riddick said.

"I think I know why. I think only Furyans can pick them up. I don't know if its true or not but it's just a theory. Well, I really must be leaving." Akasha said as she to a step toward Riddick. She waited a split second before wrapping him in a hug. "Goodbye brother."

"See ya later," Riddick said as she let him go. The hug felt strange yet familiar. Akasha turned on her heel and jogged to her ship. She turned when she got to the ship, walking backwards up the plank and waving. Riddick gave a lazy wave back and the door to the ship closed. He watched as the ship picked up and blasted out to space. Riddick sighed.

"What a night,"

R&R no flames either or I shall block you from reviewing any of my stories.

DBDOC


End file.
